<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calendar Love - Vegebul by rogue_1102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965113">Calendar Love - Vegebul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102'>rogue_1102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Holidays, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Life, New Year's Eve, One Year, Oral Sex, Post-Cell Games Saga, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff, Walks On The Beach, lovemaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole year of memories. A whole calendar of love.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles set to <a href="https://youtu.be/5ZMyvzbc0U4">Calendar Girl</a> by Neil Sedaka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tights Briefs/Raditz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. January</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746661">Calendar Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102">rogue_1102</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to Calendar Love, a Tights/Raditz drabble series. This will focus on Vegeta and Bulma during the same time. I recommend reading both for full enjoyment.</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(January) ♪We start the year off fine♪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your puny human spirits are nothing compared to the ones out in the universe. Your drinks are little more than water to a warrior elite.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the gauntlet had been unwittingly thrown. No one challenged Bulma fucking Briefs and expected to walk away unscathed. Using the Gravity Room bio-metrics, and her own extensive research on Saiyan calorie consumption, she had easily distilled her own alien grade alcohol. Easily was probably understating the achievement. It took several trials including an unsuccessful batch that had destabilized and exploded. This perfectly, purified batch would no doubt eat a hole in a normal human’s stomach, to say the least, but she was confident in her calculations and additives to ensure maximum intoxication with the smallest amount of liquid.</p>
<p>New Year’s seemed to be the best time to test her creation and, as they waited for the final countdown, Bulma poured her bootlegged beverage from its reinforced beaker into her husband’s glass. </p>
<p>“What is this?” he asked. His suspicion was obvious, as was the pending criticism and dismissal that was waiting on the tip of his aristocratic tongue.</p>
<p>“It’s just a little something I whipped up to celebrate. I didn’t want you to get bored with the normal Earther alcohol.” she demurely replied and took a small sip of Merlot from her wine glass.</p>
<p>He took an experimental sniff, and quickly downed the full glass. Vegeta licked his lips appraisingly at the taste, but then nodded and held his glass out for more of her concoction.</p>
<p>“It’s tolerable.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, don’t drink more on my account!” She retorted with a roll of her eyes. That man was surely one of the most stubborn beings she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. At her words, he frowned and abruptly grabbed the large beaker from her hand and proceeded to drink until it was completely empty before she could stop him. Bulma stood and stared, slack jawed and speechless, at what had occurred. Vegeta, for his part, closed his eyes and suppressed what looked like a full body shudder before crossing his arms over his chest and pasting that infuriating, but sexy, smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Well, this night was about to get more interesting.</p>
<p>An hour later, she was struggling to drag her sloshed spouse to their bedroom; however, he was making things quite challenging with his long rants, uneasy steps and wandering hands.</p>
<p>“...your planet makes one orbit around its sun and your people feel the need to celebrate as if they contributed to its rotation! Saiyans celebrated things of actual import...people conquered, battles won…mates captured.”</p>
<p>His hand grabbed the rounded fullness of her ass and pulled her into his hard body, his erection clearly evident in his pants. A glazed, but lustful look, was in his eyes and his nostrils flared with each breath. He leaned forward, placing his nose near the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. A deep growl vibrated through his chest as his mouth descended to plant light kisses onto her sensitive skin. Bulma groaned at his attentions, both in pleasure and in frustration. </p>
<p>“Vegeta...you need to sleep this off.” An affronted frown marred his features at her admonishment, but it was quickly replaced with a resolute set of his jaw.</p>
<p>“You...are my mate...and I will celebrate this asinine holiday in a manner befitting a Saiyan prince and his consort.” He declared and captured her lips. He ravished her mouth with his coarse tongue and insatiable lips, causing her to feel moisture pooling between her thighs..</p>
<p>Bulma grinned, and tried to pull away; however, Vegeta’s grip remained firm and unmovable. His kisses became more forceful and soon he made his way back to her neck where his sharp teeth began to scrape her neck as he applied heavenly suction to her skin in a manner that had her leaning into his touch rather than away. His tongue ran over the bite mark permanently affixed to her skin, and she shuddered in pleasure.</p>
<p>Obviously unwilling to continue the discussion, and to her surprise, he hefted her onto his shoulder and stomped towards their bedroom. Bulma thanked Kami, not for the first time that evening, that she’d had the foresight to send Trunks to her parent’s side of the compound. </p>
<p>A loud crack and her door was no longer on its hinges. More accurately, it was no longer a door at all but rather a collection of kindling on the bedroom floor.</p>
<p>“Dammit Vegeta, you could have just opened it!”</p>
<p>Before she could protest further, Bulma found herself unceremoniously tossed onto their bed. Vegeta quickly stripped and caged her with his hard body. Heat radiated off of his skin, and a slight flush was on his cheeks and ears.</p>
<p>“It was in my way.” He replied and proceeded to rip open her blouse, causing buttons to fly everywhere. The remainder of her clothing was quickly divested and thrown, in tatters, onto the floor. He eyed her breasts hungrily and grabbed her thighs, encouraging her to wrap them around his trim waist as his mouth descended to her chest. His soft lips roughly claimed her tightened nipple, and strongly pulled it into his mouth as his course tongue stroked and lavished attention on its peak, while his hand firmly groped its twin before alternating to the other.</p>
<p>Bulma gasped and moaned loudly, she knew he enjoyed the noises she made, her thighs now slick from her arousal. Desperate for some sort of friction, she ground her core into his groin. Her hand tangled in his hair, gripping hard and causing an appreciative growl to emanate from her spouse. </p>
<p>Finally, she felt his mouth begin to wander southward, and she let her legs fall open. Without preamble, Vegeta buried his face into her folds. His tongue flicked her swollen bud as his fingers pumped in and out of her slick opening, causing her to arch off the bed. Although he seemed to lack his normal precision, he more than compensated with enthusiasm and she soon fell apart. She should do this more often. Vegeta was apparently a horny drunk.</p>
<p>“Now...woman. You are ready for me.” He stated and smiled, self-assuredly though he drunkenly swayed on the bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rose from between her legs. “I am going to fuck you into this New Year of yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(February) ♪You’re my little Valentine♪</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you  Lady_Red for the beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vegeta stood off to the side and watched his woman frantically open drawers in pursuit of the damnable radar that always seemed to go missing. Many times in the past he’d remarked that such a device was too valuable to just leave out in the open and, in response, he’d always been advised in none too flattering dialogue that he should mind his own affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. He had, and now it was gone. While he placed no import on human holidays, he did know that this date was one of significance to human females in particular. Somehow, on this one day, human males were required to show the vast depths of their affections in the form of disposable trinkets or ineffectual shows of grandeur.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not the Saiyan way of doing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Saiyan showed their affection by being strong and pleasing their mate. Nothing else was really required; however, his mate was not Saiyan and she deserved more than the bare minimum of effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his own inclinations to disregard the unspoken social contract that he’d engaged in when he married his woman, he had agreed to go to dinner with her. He’d even eaten beforehand so as not to embarrass her with his normal appetite. But, now, they were in their nice clothes, not eating minute portions of seared meat and diced vegetables at exorbitant prices but searching for that blasted radar.  Well, she was searching. He had, wisely to his mind, opted to stay to the side so as not to get in the way of her whirlwind of activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had long shrugged off his coat and draped it across his arm as he leaned on the wall, certain that they were not going to make their reservation. His eyes followed her movements and, though chaotic, they were mesmerizing.  From the flush of frustration that heated her cheeks to the way her eyes flashed in defiance when he had muttered his misgivings about her security. Although she flaunted her form more than he was comfortable with, Vegeta was sure she did not know how beautiful she was to him in these moments or how much she unwittingly called him to her side.  It was a call that he was happy to fall victim to again, and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky on the horizon suddenly went dark and, after a moment, Vegeta caught sight of a spherical, orange streak racing across the skyline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that certainly explained where the radar went, and why that third class’ stench was all over this room. He huffed and pushed himself off the wall to walk behind his mate. Bulma hardly noticed his approach and continued to rifle through various boxes as he tossed his coat to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop looking for it now, Woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why!?" She snapped, and continued on with her task. Blue strands of hair had become loosened from her elaborate up-do, and Vegeta felt his palms itch to bury his fingers into her tresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know who has it and I’m sure he’ll be returning it tomorrow.” He replied, calmly and with a confident arch of his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard! Oh, I’m going to call him right now and give him a piece of mind.” There! There was that fire he loved. Before she could carry through with her threat, he gently pried the phone from her hands and threw it onto his jacket. With the bare minimum of force, he pulled his wife into his arms and relished the feel of how well they seemed to fit together. Feeling sentimental, he smiled softly and brushed his lips across hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve missed our dinner reservation, Woman, and you can yell at him tomorrow. Or, I can beat him into a bloody pulp for you during our training session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled against his lips, and giggled at his proclamation. “My Prince’s justice is swift. Just don’t kill him. Tights is rather fond of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded and pulled her closer as he rested his hand on the small of her back and allowed his fingers to press into her flesh. His tongue entreated for entrance into her warm mouth, and her acquiescence was one combined with her delicious flavor and melodious moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Prince will do as you command. What else does my queen desire?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(March)- ♪I’m gonna march you down the aisle♪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tights look so happy,” Bulma remarked as she sat at her vanity and began to remove her jewelry. It had been a long day. Identification papers to procure, flowers to buy, officials to “encourage” to look the other way...Saiyan Princes to browbeat into attending. She was glad to be off her feet and inelegantly kicked off her heels into the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her she could do better.” Replied the dry, gruff voice of her husband from the bathroom, and Bulma turned to see him in just his undershirt and slacks, having already discarded his suit jacket, button-down and tie. The heiress scoffed as she took in his appearance. While she looked haggard and worn, he still looked put together as if he just stepped off a photo shoot, despite being mostly in his undergarments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chi-Chi told me the same thing about you.” She teased back in response and rose from her chair to turn her back towards him. Without being asked, she felt him walk behind her and gently pull the hidden zipper down so that she could easily remove her dress. To her surprise, instead of leaving her to her task, he lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat emanating from his body warmed her, and Bulma could feel his hot breath against her skin. The calloused pads of his fingers followed the zippers’ path on her now bared back, carefully caressing each bone in her spine from the top of her neck to her lower lumbar, leaving only goosebumps and anticipation in their wake. With equal reverence, the thin straps of her dress were slowly lowered down her arms, and she sighed in her throat when his lips followed suit. His firm, yet soft, lips pressed tantalizing and teasing kisses against her sensitized skin. Each contact caused her breaths to come out just a little harder than they had previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she gasped out when his tongue swirled around a particularly ticklish spot at the crook of her neck, “it made me think of our wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta huffed in annoyance, and Bulma could practically feel the dismissive eye-roll but did not halt his oral exploration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pointless frivolity. You were already mine, and I yours. We did not need a party to make it so.” He retorted, and a quiet swish of fabric was heard as her dress settled around her ankles onto the floor. She smiled, stepped out of the garment, and turned to face her spouse, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma regarded her husband. Even though his expression was stony, a default for most Saiyans, there was a hint of warmth down in the deep recesses of his eyes - a fervency that he only allowed her to see. When they shared their first and only, thus far, dance as husband and wife, she had seen it. When they were alone in their bedroom, away from their friend’s prying eyes and judgmental gazes, she saw it. Bulma knew that baring himself to others would always be difficult, but she was humbled that she was the first one that had been able to see the warmth that Vegeta stubbornly kept tucked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta tightened his hold on her and tilted her chin upwards as his lips descended to brush against her mouth. Bulma hummed in the back of her throat and swept her lips against his in light strokes, which caused her husband to chuckle and guide them towards their bed. Once she was settled, he began to pull off the remainder of his clothes and toss them into the nearby hamper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not the point. It’s to celebrate our love with friend and fam-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma paused as a previously unconsidered, but positively glee-worthy, thought materialized into her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Vegeta asked as he looked up from removing his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raditz married my sister...” She began, keeping her face carefully neutral so as not to give the game away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Woman. I was there.” Her Saiyan Prince dismissed with a scoff and closed the distance between them to finish what they had started. The mattress dipped under their weight as he leaned her backwards and leisurely skimmed the bared skin on her neck with his tongue and lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means that...mmmm, do that again….that, technically by marriage... Goku is now your brother....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the pleasurable activity came to an immediate halt. Bulma had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing at the look of abject horror that had settled onto her spouse’s face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(April) ♪You’re the Easter Bunny when you smile♪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dad?” A small voice whispered near his ear. Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye at his son and raised an eyebrow in response.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not sure this is what Mom had in mind when she said we were going egg hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta huffed, and kept an eye on their quarry. When he’d seen the meager bounty that his wife had procured for said egg hunt, he quickly deemed it insufficient and ordered their son to accompany him on an impromptu hunting trip.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In the wilderness areas, far from their home at Capsule Corp, massive lizards roamed. These giant reptiles had equally giant eggs and obtaining one would be a far greater measure of his son’s abilities than those pedestrian chicken eggs that they used during breakfast.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In front of them, was a winged lizard. It looked to be quite comfortable and unguarded in its bed of branches and, based on the smell, droppings. From his vantage point, Vegeta could see four potential targets. His lips upturned into a small, self-assured, smirk. While this could never compete to the thrill of purging, the call to hunt and outwit an opponent would never fail to get his blood pumping. This animal had already lost, it just didn’t know it yet.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So...what are we going to do, Dad?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We? There is no “we” here, Boy. This is your hunt. What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Although Trunks looked mildly surprised, a look of determination settle onto his features and Vegeta felt him gather his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ki </span>
  </em>
  <span>in preparation before going forward. As he expected, the boy quickly lured the animal away from its nest, his attacks ensuring that the reptile would forgo caution and give chase. Stoically he stood, his arms crossed, as his eyes followed their frenetic movements in the sky.  A few quick parries and dodges and Trunks had an opening in which he could grab one of the mottled green eggs without much interference.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As soon as he made away with his quarry, he streaked towards Capsule Corp with the beast hot on his heels. Vegeta rose into the sky and followed, easily dispatching the animal before it came too close to the city limits. As it limped back to its wilderness home, Vegeta saw Trunks land and present his prize to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where….Why...How?” his heard his mate stutter out as she took in the enormous egg in front of her. He quietly settled onto the grass beside her, taking a moment to absorb the ridiculous ears she wore and small green basket she carried.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Trunks, for his part, puffed out his chest with pride and smiled at his mother. “Dad said I needed a real challenge. So I got this egg instead.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bulma turned her head and stared at him with an exasperated expression; however, Vegeta only shrugged dismissively in response. “You should be proud of him. He handled himself...tolerably well; although, his battle tactics need work. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bulma pursed her lips together in annoyance, but her expression softened when she looked at Trunks.  “That’s great, honey. I’m really proud of you for getting that all by yourself. But you have to put it back. When you get back, we’ll have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>egg hunt with Goten and your cousins.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vegeta huffed at the word “normal” but nodded to the boy. Trunks whined a bit; however, he quickly complied with his mother’s wishes when he say the look of stern reproach on Vegeta’s face. Soon their purple-headed son was a mere speck in the distance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’d say I couldn’t believe that you did that, but I’d be lying.” he heard his wife say from beside him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guarantee he found more use from that egg hunt than the one that you have planned. It also didn’t require wearing ridiculous ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk about ears, fella.” she said, tersely, and cupped the back of his ears to pull him towards to her. Bulma sighed, pressed a light kiss on his forehead which caused him to jerk away at the display of  physical familiarity in such a public place. As always, however, she merely smiled and winked in his direction.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Besides, I did not stay up all night dyeing five hundred plus eggs to have you destroy the day I planned weeks ago with one humongous egg. Those animals are endangered, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if they were better able to guard their young, they wouldn’t be.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. May/June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎵 (May) Maybe if I ask your Dad and Mom, (June) They’ll let me take you to the Junior Prom 🎵</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye, Mom!” </p>
<p>Trunks called over his shoulder as he raced to the car. He only paused for a moment before bouncing, excitedly, into the seat and fastening his seat belt. </p>
<p>“Have a good time, sweetie. Be sure to ask a girl to dance!”</p>
<p>“Eww. Why would I want to dance with a girl?”</p>
<p>The incredulous expression on her son’s face almost made her burst into laughter; however, years of corporate experience kept her in check. Bulma glanced over to her sister and brother-in-law. Tights, thoroughly amused by the exchange, chuckled while Raditz rolled his eyes in a manner that reminded Bulma very much of her husband when he was strong-armed into a task.</p>
<p>“We’ll have him home by curfew, Bulma.” </p>
<p>Tights assured her as she closed the car door and began to walk around to the driver’s side.</p>
<p>“No rush!”</p>
<p>Although it was faint, Bulma’s ears caught the scoff that came from her sister’s husband at her words and the corresponding knowing look that followed. In response, she merely shrugged and smiled. Once the trio had pulled out of the drive-way, Bulma watched them for a few more seconds before turning back inside and taking in the silence of the usually bustling house.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since they’d had a chance to be completely alone, and Bulma found that she was at a loss at what to do. Logically, they could do...anything - drink from the milk carton, run naked through the house, take a long...uninterrupted bath with a glass of wine.</p>
<p>The possibilities were endless. But now, when faced with a decision, just sitting on the couch in the quiet sounded like the best option.</p>
<p>Vegeta was already relaxing on the deep sofa; his arms crossed over his chest as he watched reality T.V. Bulma snorted in amusement. Raditz would not be pleased that his T.V. partner was watching a new episode of that survival competition show without him. She had it on good authority that there was a bet involved on who would be the winner, with both Saiyans proclaiming loudly that their choice was correct.</p>
<p>“Is that all you’re going to do tonight?” she asked as she sat beside him. Immediately, his arm went around her shoulders, and the warm, firm grip made her exhale with contentment.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we have plans anymore.” </p>
<p>Although his tone was dismissive, she felt his bicep briefly squeeze around her form, bringing her closer to his side.</p>
<p>“Well, I think it’s cute that Trunks wanted his aunt and new uncle to take him.”</p>
<p>“Most likely because he has some mischief in mind, and he assumes Tights will be oblivious, and Raditz will absolve him of any punishment.”</p>
<p>Bulma snorted at his assessment, knowing that he probably had the truth of it. Their son had taken an unlikely shine to his newly minted family member. She often found Trunks, Goten, and Raditz huddled together with a devilish look upon their faces as if they were conjuring up all sorts of trouble.</p>
<p>“It’s probably for the best. I think the PTA still remembers the last time we chaperoned…”</p>
<p>A wicked grin broke out on her husband’s face, and he arched a brow in her direction in a look that said he remembered that night as well...and the way they’d snuck off to an empty classroom for some adult activities. </p>
<p>“While that was fun, the faculty certainly didn’t appreciate us disappearing all night.” </p>
<p>Vegeta scowled, an affronted frown quickly replacing the smile that previously graced it, and he returned his gaze to the T.V.</p>
<p>“I would have sensed any danger to those whelps long before any of those...caretakers had even noticed something was amiss.”</p>
<p>Bulma nodded, gravely, and snuggled further into her spouse’s side before barely brushing her lips across his cheek. “Of course! My Saiyan Prince is all-knowing and the most powerful being in this galaxy, …and he even gave me my favorite flower to pin on my dress.”</p>
<p>She glanced up, completely unsurprised when Vegeta’s cheeks began to darken, and the tips of his ears started to turn pink; however, he steadfastly kept his eyes on the screen.</p>
<p>“Made me feel like I was going to prom. But, there’s no way you would’ve remembered that I missed my junior prom…”</p>
<p>“Woman, are we going to enjoy this evening, or are you going to babble on about flowers?”</p>
<p>Vegeta huffed and reached for the remote, hastily flipping the channel to a sitcom he knew that she enjoyed.</p>
<p>“You’re right. My mistake.”</p>
<p>Her husband seemingly appeased, a companionable silence settled between the two of them. This, she decided, was almost as nice as running around the house naked….almost. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(July)🎵Like a firecracker, all a glow 🎵</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big TY to Lady_Red for the beta. Art at the end by <a href="https://twitter.com/munchkin_kh">munchkin_kh</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few things in the universe Vegeta detested more than having to participate in farcical excursions such as these barbecues. There were always too many people for his liking, and most of them he could care less about seeing in such an informal manner.</p>
<p>However, this annual, family-only tradition of food and fireworks was one his mate was quite insistent on keeping; therefore, rather than bring the full weight of her furor down upon himself with his reluctance, he stood apart. </p>
<p>Shaded by the boughs of the giant oak tree, he contented himself to observe the assorted assemblage of adults and children who made up their current company.</p>
<p>His son and his perpetual shadow, the spawn of Kakarot, dashed back and forth across the giant open space creating havoc wherever they went. Despite the rush of irritation at their antics, he was not displeased to see the young boy with his son. From Vegeta’s reckoning, the cub spent more time with this family than his own progenitors; therefore, it was only fitting that the boy be included in the festivities.</p>
<p>On the other side of the picnic area, Bulma’s sister stood and eagerly chatted with her. The two sisters appeared quite content, and the mellifluous melody of their laughter quickly traveled to his ears. However, Tights’ cubs looked utterly bored with the conversation and attempted to escape whenever they thought they were unobserved. Unfortunately for the two tiny, half-Saiyans, their mother was not so easily distracted and competently kept them in check.</p>
<p>Vegeta sighed and refocused his energy towards his self-appointed task. He would not be the gregarious host, flitting back and forth to ensure their guests were enjoying themselves. He would be the lone sentinel, ever vigilant and ready to react at a moment’s notice. </p>
<p>“Oh no, you don’t! Get away from there!”</p>
<p>That commanding tone was one he was well acquainted with, having heard it a time or two himself, and Vegeta immediately straightened his back and rotated his gaze towards the cacophonous sound.</p>
<p>Over by the many tables of food was the third class and, by the expression on his countenance, his hand had been caught in the proverbial cookie jar. Vegeta huffed in amusement as he watched the exchange. With effortless ease, his mate cowed the big male in front of her despite the enormous disparity in their sizes and power. </p>
<p> ‘Saiyans only like strong women,” he’d been told once upon a time, but he’d merely dismissed the notion as useless trivia handed down by a dotting old fool. After the destruction of Vegetasei, there were no more Saiyan women; therefore, it mattered not. Vegeta could barely remember his mother, let alone worry about Saiyan women who would never be.</p>
<p>A partial smile broke out upon his face. His Bulma never let her inconvenient lack of battle power stop her from confronting those who had wronged her. With a hand on her hip and her index finger viciously jabbed into his chest, she cowed and chastised her brother-in-law until Raditz reluctantly redistributed his ill-gotten gains back to the picnic table until the appropriate time.</p>
<p>The sky gradually darkened as the sun set behind the building. The respective families gathered together, their children corralled and stared upward into the atmosphere. The whizzing, whistling rockets broke the silence of the moment as they shot up into the air and brought a stink of sulfur and an array of colors.</p>
<p>His eyes, however, were not on the dazzling display before him. His gaze was firmly locked on to the cerulean-haired beauty that beckoned him from his self-imposed exile. Vegeta moved forward to her side, knowing that he would not refuse her. His wife never failed to bring him towards the light and out of his darkness. </p>
<p>The iridescent kaleidoscope continued in front of them, and Vegeta stoically stood beside his mate with his arm comfortably resting on her hip. His woman, his Bulma, was strong in ways that he could never hope to be and no one, Saiyan or otherwise, could ever take her place. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> </p>
<p></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎵(August) When you're on the beach, you steal the show 🎵</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TY <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic">Lachanophobic</a> for the beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. They had been in the shop for about an hour, and while she had numerous bags of clothing, lingerie, and shoes, her sister had yet to purchase a single thing. That, quite frankly, would not do.</p><p>"Tights! Did you get lost in there?"</p><p>"Bulma...I can't wear this."</p><p>
  <em>Here we go again.</em>
</p><p>Bulma dropped her bags on the floor and marched up to the changing room curtain. She only waited a moment before slinging the heavy fabric to the side and stepping into the cubicle. Tights yelped in surprise but then smiled sheepishly at her sister's demanding gaze.</p><p>Bulma assessed the swimwear on her sister's form and shook her head in disbelief. The black two-piece suit looked terrific and complemented Tights' unique body shape perfectly. Bulma quickly whipped out her sisters’ phone, took a picture, and hit '<strong>Send</strong>' before Tights could stop her.</p><p>"You're getting that suit, Tights, even if I have to buy it myself and stick it on your body with industrial glue."</p><p>Tights snorted in amusement, but still looked unsure as she analyzed her body in the full-length mirror in the changing room.</p><p>"I'm too old to be dressing like this, sis. I have two kids!"</p><p>Bulma lightly smacked Tights' arm and leveled a glare at the woman that could have halted many Saiyans, half or otherwise, in their tracks. Unfortunately, Tights seemed to have a built-in immunity, much like their mother, and stared back impassively.</p><p>"Just because you have two kids, doesn't mean that you have to trot out the mom jeans and T-shirts, Tights."</p><p>Her phone buzzed from an incoming message, and she laughed at the attached image. She smugly turned the phone around so that Tights could regard her husband's picture giving a huge thumbs up towards the camera. Tights rolled her eyes and chuckled, but then blushed as she hastily grabbed the phone away from Bulma and made several frantic swiping gestures on the screen.</p><p>With a relieved sigh, Tights handed the phone back and agreed to purchase the suit. Bulma looked down at the phone screen and saw an "image deleted" notification on the chat, which had her grinning to herself as she could easily imagine what Raditz had sent in response.</p><p>Purchases in hand, they headed back to the beach-side house to get changed and meet the rest of the family down by the beach. As she stood in front of the master bathroom mirror, she spun around and admired herself in her new suit. With its multi-tone fabric, the strapless bikini contrasted perfectly with her blue locks and pale skin tone.</p><p>True, she wasn't as young as she used to be; however, everything was still tight and right, and she knew it. Bulma grinned to herself as she thought of her husband's reaction. The look on his face, alone, would be worth what she paid for this piece. With a confident smile on her lips and a wispy cover-up that barely covered anything, she walked arm in arm with Tights down to the shore.</p><p>The white, sandy beach looked pristine and devoid of many additional beach-goers. The moderate breeze caused Bulma's hair to whip about her face and the gauzy cover-up to flutter around her like a cape in the wind. As soon as her feet touched the sand, her eyes found her family playing in the shallows.</p><p>Correction - Raditz played with the twins, both having climbed upon him like a living tree, and Vegeta stood waist-deep in the surf sparring with Trunks. However, both males immediately stopped what they were doing once they noticed the arrival of their wives.</p><p>Raditz had a love-struck, stupid grin on his face and didn't even move when the twins climbed down his body and toddled over to their mother. Before she was pounced upon by her children, Bulma saw Tights give the big Saiyan a wink, and the look he volleyed in return almost made <em>her</em> blush.</p><p>For his part, Vegeta only stared in her direction, and his impassive expression did not change. That was...not what she expected. For as long as she'd known the Saiyan Prince, his tendency to degenerate into puritanical tirades about her decency was something she could always set her watch to whenever she wore something that showed more than the smallest hint of skin.</p><p>Bulma huffed in indignation and deposited herself into the nearest beach chair. After a quick conversation with Trunks, after which she gave him some <em>Zeni</em> for the nearby arcade, she enticingly arranged herself so as to show her stubborn spouse what he was missing. Quickly, a bot came up with a freshly made cocktail, and she eagerly accepted the drink as she looked over the rim of her sunglasses at her husband.</p><p>Unmoved from his spot, he maintained his gaze on her reclined figure. From her lounged position, Bulma admired the defined abdominals on his torso and the thickly corded muscles in his thighs that glistened with each wave of surf that hit his body; however, she tilted her head in puzzlement when she saw her brother-in-law lean over and whisper into Vegeta's ear.</p><p>Even from thirty feet away, his immediate and embarrassed expression was easy to perceive as he glanced down at his waist and back up again. Raditz drew back and started laughing uproariously at the blushing Saiyan before he quickly retreated to her sister's side.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes at Raditz's antics, Bulma rose from her chair, shrugged off her cover, and marched towards the ocean. The waves splashed against her legs, and she squealed in protest at the cold, but she walked to the deeper water where Vegeta had moved.</p><p>"What are you doing, Woman?" He asked. He did not meet her eyes, and the redness on his ears remained. As she swam to his side, he quickly grasped her body and held it against his own.</p><p>"I came to see if you were OK," Bulma replied, innocently, and wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>Vegeta tsked in response. "Of course, I am! Such a ridiculous thing to worry about." Despite the dismissal in his words, his hands firmly gripped her rear, and Bulma felt the hardened contour of his manhood pressing against her mound.</p><p>"How silly of me. Well, I'm not feeling anything to laugh at all." She said knowingly and lightly ground her groin against the erection straining against his swim trunks.</p><p>A predatory gleam glistened in his eyes, and a self-assured smirk graced his features at her words. The bass sounding growl that rippled in his chest vibrated through her body and down to her toes. He glanced back at the beach where the rest of their family were enjoying themselves.</p><p>"I will not fuck you here. Not in this filthy water and not in front of an audience." He declared and shot up into the sky. Bulma held on, but she knew he would never let her fall. As they landed at the beach house, Vegeta forcibly strode into the master bedroom and stripped them of their dripping suits.</p><p>"Does this mean you liked my suit?" she asked in between moans and gasps as his mouth and tongue traveled up and down her salty skin.</p><p>"Shut up, Bulma," he growled out, and a big hand fisted in her hair and brought her kiss-reddened lips back to his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎵 I light the candle at your Sweet Sixteen 🎵</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TY to Lady_Red and Lachanophobic for the beta and story help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Vegeta..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inwardly, Vegeta cringed at the tone that was attached to his name. It was an innocuous sound, but it always seemed to herald the arrival of imminent marital friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly chewed the remainder of his food and glanced from the corner of his eye over to the side of the table where his mate sat, looking at him expectantly. The first time he heard that tone was when Bulma asked if she had gained measurable mass after her pregnancy with Trunks. Thinking she valued truth about all things, he had answered her honestly; however, that turned out to be not the response his mate had wanted, and his Gravity Room had been decommissioned for a month in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her face was a question, and although she had yet to ask it, he knew that he would be stepping onto a proverbial battlefield when it was lobed toward him. Vegeta swallowed his food and took a long drink from his water bottle before he tossed his sweat-soaked towel towards a waiting butler-bot. As he leaned against the cold steel of the fridge, he kept his face carefully schooled and impassive before raising an eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma twirled her fork into her pasta dish and sighed again, louder and more pointedly than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...do I look old to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud exhale of irritation blew past his lips, and Vegeta turned his head in dismissal as he firmly seized a fresh towel from the butler-bot and made as if to walk back towards the Gravity Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Bulma demanded angrily as she threw the fork onto the table. The utensil clattered loudly and landed on the floor only to be picked up by another bot that was waiting in the wings, ready for action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a question I will not answer," he replied and took another step forward; however, this time, Bulma made her way around the table to block his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stopped short and met his wife's challenging gaze with a nonplussed one of his own. Tempting though it was to engage in a veritable verbal sparring session, he would not be drawn into her inquisitive trap so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because the question is without actual merit," he stated with a scoff as he attempted to walk around her only to be thwarted, once again, when she moved with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're saying that I do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brow was furrowed agitation, and her eyes invited conflict. As much as he had no wish to engage in this sort of useless query, the stubborn set of her jaw and the placement of her hands on her hips signaled that his evasiveness was all in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a question that you would prefer to receive honesty as an answer or falsehoods that preserve your feelings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma paused and considered his question for a moment. Indecision flickered on her face; however, she resolutely straightened her spine and lifted her chin in such a haughty manner that it almost made him want to forgo the afternoon's training session and abscond with her back to their chambers. Those wayward thoughts were quickly kiboshed when she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to know the truth." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta blew out a heavy breath, the sound tinged with a slight grumble, and he flung the towel onto his shoulder. He had never backed down from a challenge before, and he was most certainly not going to now. The truth, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just celebrated one more year of your life passing in a garish, overwrought display of not only your wealth but also your vanity, and now you're asking if you look older. It's a question you already know the answer to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta let his words sink in, and, in truth, he somewhat enjoyed the fresh flush of anger that tinted her skin; however, when she did not interrupt or interject, he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are asking if you are still attractive, then that question is also meritless. You know full well the effect you have on males, and some females by my notice, and you enjoy the attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma looked away; the anger melting away and being replaced with a small smile. At the change in her mood, a thought manifested in his mind. Perhaps, if he maneuvered this correctly, he would be able to spin this potential argument into something more...pleasant for both parties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you are really asking is - Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you attractive? Your appearance is inconsequential to me. Your true worth is not external, and you do not need me to remind you of this fact."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled, ruefully. From the look on her face, he knew she was accepting his words but was not wholly satisfied. Vegeta lightly grasped her arm and pulled her closer. "That being said, while your form has changed, it is not unpleasant. You are well-proportioned. Although you certainly would not be an ideal Saiyan mate…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma huffed out a scoff and turned her head away from him; however, he gently turned her head back and upwards so that she was again looking at him. “You are not the Saiyan ideal….but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideal. That should be enough for yo-..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue, Bulma smiled and pressed a fleeting kiss upon his cheek. Vegeta scoffed at the contact, but he was pleased at her change of mood. As she pulled back to regard him, a tiny smirk curled upwards on his lip, and Vegeta openly allowed his eyes to devour her supple and succulent curves. His fingers twitched in anticipation of squeezing that soft flesh, and his mouth watered as his mind conjured up memories of her taste, both tangy and sweet, against his tongue. His skintight workout shorts became tighter, and his nostrils flared as the air became lightly perfumed with the unique smell of her arousal. He leaned forward, breaching her space, and lowered the timbre of his voice to one he knew she found irresistible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, mate. Let me show you how much your form stirs me ..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎵(October) Romeo and Juliet, on Halloween🎵</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big TY to Lady_Red and Ruthlesscupcake for the story encouragment &amp; Lachanophobic for the beta. Art at the end by <a href="https://twitter.com/Draconizuka?s=20">Draconizuka</a></p><p>October won the smut/no smut poll! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole night he had been watching her. While she had been mingling and playing hostess, those dark and piercing eyes had always managed to find hers. Like a predator, every swish of her hips and toss of her hair caught his attention. The desire in those eyes was undeniable and only for her. Bulma grinned as she recalled the implicit promise that lay behind them, and now, as they walked towards their bedroom, the anticipation caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. Each brush of their bodies against one another, each press of his leg against hers as they climbed the stairs leading to their section of the compound stimulated that sense of excitement that was brewing and bubbling inside of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the door swung open, the light from the hallway illuminating a small swath of carpet into their bedroom, and she felt the slight touch of his fingers against the small of her back, guiding her inside. With a barely perceptible turn of her head, a sudden shiver went up her spine at the look that greeted her. Bulma smiled and sauntered inside, easily shimmying out of the loose garment. The beaded fabric landed softly on the floor, the sound barely even a whisper but still noticeable to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her heels, black satin and tall, were kicked to the floor, and a sigh of relief left her lips. As she went to pull off the elbow-length gloves, a tug around her middle caused her to drift backwards. Before she could tumble, the hot press of muscled flesh against her bare skin halted her movement, and, when she looked down, the satiny fabric of her husband’s tie was around her waist...a perfect, impromptu lasso that was discarded once his arms had encircled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anticipation quivered through her body, and she eagerly allowed Vegeta to pull her onto the bed and into his clothed lap. His white shirt, still looking crisp and clean, lay unbuttoned with his sleeves rolled to the elbows. The pools of his eyes glinted in the shadowy light, bottomless and drawing her into their rayless depths.  Shadows shaded his form, accentuating every tendon and sharp plane of the god-like physique beneath her. Though naked, with nothing but gloves and her lacy black underwear, a flush rose to her skin, and a loud breath shuddered in her chest as she waited for him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seconds seemed to fall away like hours as she watched him graze the back of his fingers down her the graceful curve of her neck. Even as his mouth followed its path, fleetingly pressing his lips on the sensitized skin, his hand continued past her bare breasts, and to the apex of her thighs, crowned with aqua curls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low purr of satisfaction vibrated in his chest, the sound causing her thighs to clench around his hand in eagerness; however, Vegeta pushed them apart and hooked her leg over his elbow so that her whole body was open for his perusal. The tip of his nose nuzzled the crook of her neck and he whispered words that only appeared when they were alone.  Although the phrases would always be a mystery to her, the meaning behind them was apparent - </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma nodded and craned her neck further to the side, shuddering when his tongue, sleek and rough at the same time, glided across the faded mating mark on her skin. This was not her act to control, not this time, and she eagerly conceded to his will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Effortlessly, he pressed two, thick, fingers into her dripping sheath, their way aided by the slickness that had accumulated since they walked into the room; however, as before, the motions were deliberate and methodical, teasing as well as satisfying as they pumped and curled inside of her. Tiny gasps filled the room, and a light sheen of sweat began to coat her body despite the coolness of the air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of pleasure and her back arched backwards, nearly unseating Bulma from her perch on his lap. In response, his hand moved from her waist to firmly clasp the full globe of her breast. The plentiful flesh spilled from his hand as it anchored and aroused her with its confident touch. His mouth, heated and moist, traveled south to her breast’s neglected twin and purposely engulfed its nipple in a manner that was practiced and sure. The strong pulls and sucks on the sensitive flesh inflamed her body.  Her husband, however, was a ruthless puppet master, and, as he looked up from his bounty, a cruel smirk graced his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew her body well and had long ago mapped out its many terrains, finding and exploiting its weaknesses to his advantage. His pointed attack, in tandem with his fingers below, made her whimper in need. Pulsing bolts of ecstasy raced throughout her body as Vegeta continued his systematic, intentional, and erotic manipulation of her pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vegeta...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name tumbled from her mouth as a half-choked out whisper, her gloved hands striving for purchase on the silky sheets underneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrogance and surety in his reply infuriated her, but she was too desperate to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...I need my mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta paused, and Bulma sighed as he gently removed her from his lap. The fire in his eyes had not diminished, and, as he shucked off the remainder of his clothes, she repressed a grin of satisfaction. Like her husband, she also knew how to tease her spouse and using the terms of his people never failed to push him to action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted down to his groin. From a nest of dark hair, the thick veiny member proudly jutted forward. As he crawled towards her, his movements were predatory, the muscles sliding beneath his skin in an almost feline-like manner. He settled between her thighs and leaned forward, taking in her bouquet as a groan of satisfaction blew past his lips. Vegeta firmly grasped his length and sunk into her sex.  For a moment, neither of them moved; however, Bulma was not content to delay any longer and pressed her heels into the taut musculature of his buttocks, encouraging and imploring him to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded, acquiescing to her request. The rhythm started slow, and the pace was leisurely as he repeatedly plunged into her dewy depths; however, it was an exercise in futility...a mere overture to the night’s true purpose.  Shortly, the pace became more aggressive, and his haunches met against hers, causing ripples of force to travel up and down her body.  She raised her hips to join his, keening loud and long at the new angle. The movement caused him to growl, low and deep, and pull her leg over his shoulder. He turned his head to place a light bite on the creamy flesh of her thigh and grasped her hips with both hands, his fingers leaving faint indentations in her flesh as he changed the angle and roll of his pelvis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma closed her eyes, relishing the way her body was being used, and she sucked in a long breath as her peak came nearer and nearer until she finally fell off that precipice. A long wail left her lips, and a triumphant roar echoed her. Her walls clamped down and spasmed around his length, the hot splash of his spend filling her over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, and he back at her, their eyes glazed but focused on each other. She smiled, and instead of that damnable smirk, a tentative smile was returned to her, his eyes softening around the edges as he leaned forward and mated his mouth against hers in a kiss that promised more and everything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎵 (November) I’ll give thanks that you belong to me 🎵</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Areo_ian and Ruthlesscupcake for the beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole day had been a flurry of culinary activity, with her mother and several acclaimed caterers pitching in to help bring Bulma’s vision of the perfect Thanksgiving to life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dining room, beautifully decorated in fall colors of burnt umber and burgundy red, looked warm and inviting - the perfect setting for an intimate family meal that had been months in the planning. The only thing missing was her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken great effort to ensure no Saiyans, or half-Saiyans, could interfere with her plans, and both had been banished to other sides of the compound for the day to ensure their compliance. The last thing she needed was a Saiyan in search of a midday snack to find her spread and derail her endeavors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled and took a moment to pour herself a glass of wine as she surveyed her accomplishment. Delicious smells wafted in from the kitchen, and she felt her stomach rumble in anticipation. The kitchen was chock full of chafing dishes that held family favorites, as well as the more traditional foods, which included forty whole turkeys, one hundred kilos of stuffing and potatoes, and eighty-seven pumpkin pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a sip of the pale, yellow-gold wine in her glass and gently set it down by her plate before straightening her dress. After one final glance around the room to ensure everything was in its place, Bulma activated her smartwatch and easily located her husband and son in the Gravity Room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready, guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the call been issued than her family populated the dining room. Both males were still in their workout clothes, and sweat was dripping down their bodies. Bulma frowned, and her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell coming from their bodies, but quickly masked her disgust with a smile. Sitting on his knees in the chair, Trunks looked at the empty table in confusion, and Vegeta stared at her suspiciously when he also noticed the lack of food and the assured grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...where’s the food, Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purpled-haired youngster asked and looked at her, his eyebrows nearly disappearing under his bangs. Bulma chuckled and took another sip of her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s food here, Boy. Your mother is withholding it for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at her spouse, pleased that he understood part of her intent. In return, he merely frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I know you can smell the food in the kitchen, but we’re going to have a nice, civilized, family dinner to celebrate the season. However, before we eat, I would like you to do something for me first.  I need both of you to take a shower and dress nicely. I want to take a family picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma felt her irritation grow at the disdainful inquiry from her husband. He eyed her from his seat, his dark eyes holding the hint of imperious defiance as his frown deepened, and his fingers drummed on his bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” she began as she set her glass down and put her hands together in front of her, “Your lovely wife would like to have a nice dinner with her family for once. Now, unless you would like to spend the next six months in your Gravity Room ... you’re going to help me make that happen. Understand?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes of grumbling, two showers, and several pictures later, the three of them had retaken their seats around the massive table that had been filled with mountains of delectable food that had the Saiyan’s mouths practically watering in expectation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her spot at the head of the table, Bulma let her gaze sweep over her men. Trunks, who had succeeded in sneaking a pork bun off the table while they set up for pictures, sat in his chair and looked longingly at the giant roasted bird right in front of him. To his credit, and much to Bulma’s amusement, he’d sat on his hands to prevent himself from reaching for any additional food. On the other hand, Vegeta, who had only responded to her attempts of starting a dialogue with grunts since being strong-armed into the family portrait, proceeded to fill his plates to the brim with food, ignoring the annoyed looks she shot his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he picked up his fork to begin shoveling food into his seemingly, bottomless stomach, Bulma took a calming breath and cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the table’s occupants as well as pausing the destruction of her perfect place settings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start...let us say something that we’re thankful for. Trunks, why don’t you start? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks sighed and cast a pleading look at his father, but Vegeta merely scoffed and tossed down his fork, crossing his arms and looking away in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess I’m thankful for being rich, so I don’t have to do farm chores like Goten does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma grimaced at his statement. “That’s....not exactly what I was going for, sweetie, but good try. Vegeta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph! I’m thankful that </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> is dead...can we eat now?” He retorted, dismissively, and picked up his eating utensils. Trunks followed his lead and began to load his plate up with food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait...I still have to say what I’m thankful for..and Vegeta, that doesn’t count, so you’ll have to go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long, groans of irritation echoed from both sides of the table as Trunks and Vegeta set their forks down again and waited for her to speak. In a somewhat sadistic move, she let the silence draw out a bit longer than necessary as punishment for their impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see... I’m thankful that I have the best two men in the world in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had best not be talking about that idiot or that weakling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma swiveled her head at her husband’s declaration and met his huffy objection with an unconcerned raise of her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was speaking about my son and husband. Last I checked, neither of you was idiotic or weak. If you have quite finished interrupting, it’s your turn, Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll not continue to participate in this farcical sport of yours. The fact that we are sitting together is cause enough for gratefulness. On Vegetasei, any battle you emerged alive or victorious from was a blessing and something for which your kin could be thankful. This...meaningless utterance of prosperity is a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Bulma smiled, despite the antagonistic tone of his rant. His words, pointed and brusque, rang true. It wasn’t often that they sat together. She kept long nights in the lab and at Capsule Corp, subsisting on coffee and the occasional cigarette to keep her going. Trunks was busy with his activities and friends, and Vegeta trained relentlessly for some unforeseen future foe that had yet to materialize. The fact that they were all together, petulant and prickly though they were, was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached over and covered his hand with hers, squeezing slightly. She sensed his hand twitch as if he reflexively wanted to pull away from her touch but, as he met her gaze, he remained still. The frown on his features softened the longer she looked at and held him, until she felt him lightly brush his thumb against her skin in reciprocation. Bulma nodded and turned towards Trunks giving him the go-ahead to begin devouring his meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let’s eat."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎵(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree 🎵</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TY to Lady_Red and blackswan22 for the beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was quiet; the winter sky full of grey, mournful color. Flurrying snowflakes fell from the sky, their white wisps glomming onto his hair and armour. The lights of Capsule Corp. blazed brightly in the darkness, illuminating the snow-covered ground, and their light a beckoning warmth from the cold air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta took a deep breath, the biting cold refreshing his lungs, and exhaled slowly, the air retreating from his chest in a plume of white steam. Yet still, he continued to stare upwards at the night sky and the stars that managed to shine through the gloomy obfuscation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those luminous and celestial bodies called out to him, summoning him to traverse their infinite numbers as they had done to his ancestors before him. His people were explorers and conquerors, a warrior race blessed with abilities that propelled them to be the greatest the universe had ever seen, and he had counted himself as worthy of that legacy for most of his life. Still, here he stood - sedentary and aimless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes scanned the stars, his mind raced to days long past - ones filled with dark discoveries, deplorable deeds, and death. Fond memories, some of them, others were still difficult to bear or even utter aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small noise caught his attention, interrupting his musings, and he looked down to see that blasted, dark-coated feline rubbing against his leg. In spite of Bulma insisting that these "cat" animals were fierce hunters, this particular creature had no real survival skills. Vegeta scoffed at its brazened attempt to mark him as part of its territory and picked up the animal by the scruff of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should let you freeze, you dumb animal." He muttered with a dismissive roll of his eyes before ultimately deciding to hold it in the crook of his arm. The feline quickly made itself comfortable, purring contentedly, and as Vegeta turned his gaze back to the heavens, he began to idly he stroke the soft fur of the animal's coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside, he could hear the movements of every member of the household. The elder Briefs and his mate were settling down for bed, having wished everyone a good night. His heir was tossing and turning in his bed as he tried to stay awake in a foolish attempt to catch a fantastical fat man who left gifts for good behavior. Vegeta surmised it would take less than ten additional minutes for the boy to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, the world was still; silent except for a few random vehicles on the roadway and the constant rumble of the animal in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shifted, his boots crunching in the accumulation of slush under his feet. He shifted his gaze from the sky to the snow-dusted Capsule Corp. ship that sat near the elder Brief's lab. It would be so easy to take the craft and leave without a second thought, to heed the call of his blood. There were no more foes to fight, no more battles to win. Yes, he trained, day in and day out, but for what purpose? His rival was dead. The oppressors of his people lay in pieces, destroyed by an alternate version of his son. He had failed them, and he had failed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was left for him here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kami! How can you stand out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta turned and saw his wife, bundled up in a thick parka and boots with two steaming mugs in her hands. The smell emanating from the cups was faint, but his heightened sense of smell could detect the coffee's aroma plus some alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma moved forward, haltingly, taking care to avoid the slick spots of ice on the stairs, and stood beside him. Wordlessly, he took one of the mugs from her hands, sniffing its contents for a moment before taking a sip. A small chuckle escaped her lips at his caution, but she did not criticize him. She merely took a sip from her Capsule Corp. branded cup and stared up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several moments, neither spoke; however, he could not stop his eyes from glancing to the side where she stood. Snowflakes clung to her long, blue lashes, giving her an almost ethereal quality.  Although he knew it was impossible, the stars seemed to shine brighter when reflected in her cerulean eyes. Their call, pulling him closer to her instead of towards the inky darkness of the galaxy. Her eyes flicked to his as she felt the weight of his gaze upon her; however, Vegeta hastily looked away and took a long, final gulp from his mug and drained its contents completely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm beverage slid down his throat, coming to rest in his belly, and the woodsy flavor of the spirits coated his tongue. The combination of both caused his body to warm and relax considerably. He closed his eyes and let the feeling travel through his body, willing away the vexatious ruminations that had plagued his mind as of late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince of All Saiyans was not meant for domesticity. He was meant for more extraordinary feats of fortitude; however, when he looked at the woman at his side, the thought of leaving caused his very body to throb in distress.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This woman had encouraged him at every turn, with no hint of censure or judgment in her eyes. When his body failed him, she was there to heal it. When the horrors manifested in his dreams, she was there to ground him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gods had gifted the Saiyans with strength. Perhaps, his came not from his body...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trunks is finally asleep. We can move those presents under the tree and head to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft tones of her voice drew his focus back to the present. Bulma took the empty mug from his hands and began to turn towards the compound. Vegeta huffed in derision but gently took hold of her elbow to steer her back to his side. He wrapped his arm around her body, and when he felt her begin to burrow into him for warmth, he held her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Final thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl<br/>I love, I love, I love my little calender girl<br/>Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year<br/>Every day of the year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TY to <a href="https://twitter.com/lachanophobicx?s=20">lachanophobicx</a> for the art! Please, please go check them out. You won't regret it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Thank you to everyone who followed me on this sequel journey! We all love the Vegeta and Bulma relationship. This was silly, thought-provoking, and smutty fun to complete. I appreciate every single person who read, kudos'd, or commented. Your support means the world to me and this fic is for all of you.</p><p>Special thanks to the dungeon force of Shenron's Dungeon for all their encouragement and bolstering!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>